Spork
|weight =0.5 |value =1 |edid =Spork01 |baseid = }} A spork is an item found in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics A spoon/fork hybrid utensil for eating food. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * At the bar in Underworld, The Ninth Circle. Must be stolen. * East of the Red Racer factory, in a small raider camp, located on the shelf towards the right coming from the entrance. * Vault 87, on a stairwell, near a cup and a skeleton. * Mama Dolce's, in the southwest stairwell, sitting on top of a suitcase surrounded by tin cans. * Megaton Water processing plant, located in the southeastern room next to squirrel stew on a small table. * Moriarty's Saloon in Megaton, on the bar in front of Gob. (6 total) * SatCom Array NN-03d-B, on the railing before entering the room with the mini-gnome chessboard (five total). * About 4 can also sometimes be found in the common house in Megaton. * Sometimes there is 1 inside the Lincoln Memorial on a table with some food near Leroy Walker. * One is also found on a table in GNR building plaza near where you can talk to Three Dog. * At least two can be found outside on tables in Evergreen Mills. * One is on the ground at a random encounter location a little southwest of F. Scott Key Trail & Campground. * At one of the tables in the Mess Hall at the Citadel. * One can be found on a table next to a plate of brahmin steak in Friendship Heights in the raider camp. * One can be found on a table, in the trap room of the Bethesda Offices West. * One can be found in Grandma Sparkle's fridge in Wilhelm's Wharf. * Some can be found after completing the quest Head of State (for Hannibal Hamlin), in the tents at the Lincoln Memorial. * Randomly available from traders such as Karl, Moira Brown, Crazy Wolfgang, or random scavengers. * Some can be found in Pilgrim's Landing. * few can be found inside the kitchen of Blackhall Manor. * One can be found in Calvert Mansion, after falling through the floor on the shelves. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * Six can be found in the REPCONN test site kitchen. * Two can be found in the north cistern. * Two can be found in the Hidden Valley bunker, one is lying on a bed and one on a tin plate in the living quarters. Taking the plate first causes that one to fall through the grating and become inaccessible. * When initially recruited, Veronica Santangelo is carrying three sporks. * Three can be found at Powder Ganger camp south, 1 on the ground next to the fire and 2 inside a wooden crate. * Two can be found in Manny Vargas' room on the table next to his bed. * One is located on the picnic table at Zion Valley welcome booth. * One is located southwest of the Hopeville Missile Base Headquarters, in a dumpster next to some rubble. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items ru:Десертная вилка de:Spork